


The Knight Ship

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boats and Ships, Clothed Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Magic, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, POV Hermione Granger, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Alternative Universe where both Severus and Hermione still have magic but Severus Snape was never a Professor at Hogwarts. He is in fact only a legend. Long forgotten by time itself.OrHermione falls asleep on holiday and then has the best night of her life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	The Knight Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



The first thing Hermione awoke to was the taste of salt in her mouth and the gentle sounds of water. Another thing she became aware of was movement. She experimentally moved her hands, they didn’t move far before they came into contact with another surface. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it; she raised her hands to cover them. The sun was beating down on her and it’s presence alerted her to the fact that she was warm. Unnaturally so.

When her eyes adjusted to the harsh light she sat up quickly, causing the small wooden boat she was in to rock violently. As far as she could see it was blue. Her surroundings were just the endless sea.

Hermione sat contemplating her surroundings, trying to remember how she got there but her mind was still a little foggy. She looked down at her clothes finding that they are quite smart and definitely muggle style, a simple blouse and jeans. After a short while she exclaimed, “My wand,” as she spied it laying on the floor of the boat beside her feet. Hermione scrambled to pick it up. Instantly feeling more comfortable when it was in her hand. The innate magic held within made her mind come back to herself, and she remembered getting into a muggle rowing boat. It was her holiday from her time working at the Ministry. She had flown to America the muggle way, and had thought to enjoy the day at the marina on a boat. She must have fallen asleep due to jet lag and thoroughly gotten herself lost away from shore.

Now that she had settled why she was there she needed to find out how to leave. Sure she could apparate but she didn't know how far away she was from land, and one of her 3 D's was a little hazy. The Destination. The thought of an accidental splinching, and then having to visit the American equivalent of St Mungo's made her reject even trying.

"There has to be another way," Hermione spoke quietly, trying to find wisdom from her internal catalogue of library books.

She thinks of something, an absurd idea to be sure, for it was said to be only a legend. No one alive had written about this magical mode of transport. The knowledge about it was in an old dusty tome which she had pilfered from 12 Grimmauld Place. A fleeting thought about the Knight Bus, “It can go anywhere but underwater,” she recited out loud. The page in question appeared in her eidetic mind. The image perfectly clear.

An unknown force beckoned Hermione to hold her wand out. After a few moments nothing happened. A blush alighted her face.

Sitting back down on the boat Hermione lets out a small laugh. Why did she think that would work? She wasn’t even near a road, bobbing out on the water. Hermione placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She must really be desperate for someone to save her from this predicament of her own folly.

“I am so stupid,” Hermione stated just as a particularly large wave made the boat rock uneasily, swaying violently on the waves. A shadow loomed over the boat, and Hermione, despite the danger something like that could present, sighed as there was finally a respite from the unforgiving sun beating down on her.

“Did the lady call for the Knight Ship?” came a voice causing her to jump. She really wasn’t expecting anyone or anything, the book had made it clear that a water-based transportation was mythical at best, something an isolated mind conjured in someone’s final moments at sea. So when she flinched away from the noise, the force of it caused the little row boat to go careening forward, and her to fall backwards clear off it.

Hermione tried so hard to grab onto the sides and rebalance herself but she failed. As she was falling backwards towards the sea, time seemed to slow down, and she saw the most majestic sight. It reminded her of the gorgeous illustrations in a few of her childhood muggle books. There was a ship, with gloriously purple sails, and three masts. The name Knight Ship was embellished on the side. A man was looking down at her, he was standing on the railing in a black cloak. To her, she would say he was handsome. He drew his wand from his sleeve with a flourish and pointed it at her. Her back had just hit the cold water when she found herself levitating upwards and towards the mysterious dashing stranger.

Upon coming closer, she could make out his eyes. Black as night, and she felt like she was falling into them. The rest of his face, and his dark-clad figure appeased her. Her eyes roved over him. When her gaze landed on his face again, a knowing smirk had appeared like he had heard her thoughts.

His smile only widened, and Hermione clamped her eyes shut. A legilimens. He was a legilimens.

The entire exchange between the two of them, had only lasted a few seconds in reality, even though it felt longer. When her feet touched the ground he cast a non-verbal warming charm on her. When Hermione opened her mouth to speak to him, he cut her off.

“No gratitude necessary. State your name and location,” his voice was smooth, and silky as he rattled off his spiel. Like pure sin. Hermione was startled by how much it affected her. A shiver went down her spine; one which she could not contain. She couldn’t help but think about how that voice would feel like vibrating against her ear when she was in the throes of passion.

“Name and location,” his voice was turned down to a whisper but it was much more deadly than a raised voice. It caused goosebumps to appear on her flesh. Her mind was still focused on having his voice in her ear when she computed the question, prompting her to reply without thinking properly...

“Hermione and anywhere you’ll have me.”

“Indeed. As much as what you are thinking would be a delectable way to pass the time, I need the location of where you would like to go to.”

“Anywhere as long as you’re there as well,” Hermione stated, growing more bold, this time staring into his eyes, and opening up her mind to him; showing him exactly what she wanted. She felt inexplicably attracted to him.

“Be that as it may, I still need a location for the Knight Ship to head to before-”

“The place which takes the longest amount of time to get to,” Hermione said before reaching out her hands to touch him. To check that he was real. To check that she was not hallucinating or in a very realistic dream. Her hands met the solid muscle that were his abs.

“Very well,” he spoke quietly to her before saying more loudly, “Hogwarts in the year 3000.”

The ship started moving, and it was only then that Hermione realised it had been unnaturally still before then. She once again became unbalanced, but before she could fall strong arms slid around her. She felt her feet lift effortlessly from the ground. He was levitating them both towards the Captains quarters whispering dark and delicious promises into her ears. Her heart began to thud in anticipation.

His cabin was bare of almost anything personal. No knickknacks or photos anywhere. Just an old, wooden and weathered trunk which had the initials S.S. Before her mind could come up with what it could stand for, “Severus Snape,” was whispered into her ear.

Hermione felt herself being deposited onto the bed. Surprisingly soft and comfortable for being on a ship. He settled above her but Hemione didn’t feel any of his weight upon her. His face hovering above hers searching her eyes or her mind for something. Maybe to see that she was sure she wanted this, to receive her consent.

“Yes, I want this,” Hermione breathed out as she slid her hands into his hair, pulling him closer. Their lips met in a frenzy. Hermione tried to pull him even closer, desperate to feel all of him. He obliged, settling completely onto her, his form covering hers. Hermione gasped into the kiss when she felt his hardness press against her stomach. Her reaction gave Severus the opening that he needed to dominate her mouth with his tongue. Both stimuli combined to send sharp pangs of pleasure down to her core, the familiar burn and ache coming forth.

After Severus had plundered her mouth to his satisfaction he pulled away. Hermione lamented the loss but took in a few gulps of air. She had quite forgotten the need to breathe. His head nudged hers, urging her to expose her neck to him. She tilted her head and when his mouth found her neck a shot of desire coursed through her that was so powerful that she was aching to find relief. Hermione moved herself against him to get the friction she so badly needed, her hands running up and down his clothes. The mouth at her neck disappeared and Hermione groaned at the loss.

“I need you now,” Hermione said, forcing the image of him entering her to the forefront of her mind. Her hands cupped his face, her eyes latching on to his,, and she opened up her mind to him, inviting him to see her desires.

“I was going to draw this out but if that is how you want it then that is how you shall get it. There will always be time for slower, more drawn out lovemaking,” Severus replied lowly, his voice alone was just about enough to send her over the edge.

Hermione felt him summon his wand from his robes. Severus ran it down the side of her body down to where she needed his attention the most. Oddly, she was not frightened, just more turned on. Severus performed a wandless charm which cut her clothes open in the correct place--she must really be intoxicated by him because she didn’t care the least-- before doing the same for himself, having to move slightly away from her in the process.

Hermione arched up into him before he had even put his wand away and she felt him against her. His solidness was almost where she wanted it. She tried pushing herself onto him, all propriety and restraint long gone, but the angle was all wrong, and he pushed her back down to the bed.

“Patience, I need to check that you are ready.” His free hand reached down between them, his finger finding her folds.

“If you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to hex you,” Hermione deadpanned, displaying image after image of different hexes that she could use on him. 

He inserted a finger into her after finding that she was already slick with lust. Feeling bliss, her head fell back onto the bed, and her eyes closed, savouring the feel of his hand. She was already relaxed enough that he could insert a second finger. Meanwhile, he pressed open mouthed kisses on her neck, the dual sensations driving her faster to the peak.  
“You like that don’t you,” he spoke into her ear as he curled his fingers inside her. 

Hermione could not contain herself any longer, and found herself letting go when he hit that special spot within. Waves of pleasure hit her. When she came down from her high it was to the lewd squelching sound of his wet fingers leaving her. She watched, mesmerised, as he brought his hand up between them, the evidence of her climax glittering in the light; Then, ever so slowly, he placed one finger in his mouth and sucked the juices off it. The sight was so erotic that Hermione found herself wanting, and pulled his hand away from his mouth, the finger dislodging with a slight pop. She sucked one of his other fingers into her mouth, tasting herself with relish, and looked at him from under her eyelashes as she swirled her tongue around it, licking it clean. 

His eyes darkened and Hermione felt his other hand slide down between them. His intention was clear when his cock bumped against her entrance again. He gently ran his penis up and down her slick sex, gathering up the evidence of her climax onto himself in time with the bobbing of her on his finger.

The tip of his penis entered her easily, and with one thrust he was fully inside of her. Hermione’s back arched up off the bed, his finger dropping out of her mouth, and she felt weightless with pleasure. 

“Open your eyes, Hermione. Look at me,” he commanded, “I want you to look at me when I come” It took some effort to comply but when she did open her eyes she realised that they were having sex midair, his magic supporting her. He must have used another wordless levitation charm while she was distracted by his magnificent cock.  
“No, it’s you, you’re the one who levitated us. You’re a marvel, Hermione.”

A few more thrusts, eagerly met by her tilting hips, and he spent inside her. The throbbing of Severus’ cock between her legs, and the idea of his essence within her, caused Hermione to climax again. It was a gentle roll in comparison to her first but still just as satisfying. Slowly, they floated down onto the bed. Their magical energies aligning perfectly.

Severus slowly encased Hermione into his arms, as they lay together. They embraced each other in silence, reverent in the beauty they found within each other. 

When Severus grew soft and slipped out of her, he said, “I was wrong about the gratitude. If that was gratitude I will gladly accept it from you anywhere.”

“That is exactly what I said to you.”

“Don’t be such a know-it-all.”


End file.
